Stealing Hearts
by weirdogirl
Summary: Skye thought that he would never fall in love. But when the certain farmer stole his heart from him, his amusement for her has reached a higher level. He thought that he was the thief. Not the happy-go-lucky farmer. Skye x Jill -One-shot-


**A/N:**

I know that there's been A LOT of Jill and Skye fics a bit like this, but I really wanna post a story about them. Oh and yeah, the title and summary sucks. Apologies for every wrong thing that I did here XD

But still, pweeaasse R&R!

Enjoy the story folks! :D

* * *

Skye's POV

_I smirk as that cute lil' farmer did her farm chores merrily. Doesn't she ever get annoyed at getting all that filth on her? Well, I shouldn't mind eh?_

I thought as I leaned on the trunk. I apparently was sitting on a nearby tree, spying on the farmer whom I just met a few days or I might say, nights ago.

She finished her work with an enthusiastic smile and trotted inside her home. I kept on smirking, guess I'll see her later at night again.

Woah. Wait a minute. Why am I here stalking that girl? Yes, I know she's cute, but I've never sneaked into somebody's place other than stealing. Girls may amuse me, but not to the extent that I'll actually stalk them. Girls should stalk moi. I sharpened my eyes. The girl then came out clean and refreshed, carrying a basket with her. She began to leave into the village. I didn't realize I was smiling. Smiling dreamily at the girl. Then, I smirked to myself.

"Looks like somebody stole my heart for once...I'm the one who usually steals..what a thief.." I murmured smirking, with an exited thought, I leaped down and disappeared. Excitement raging in me. But also the sadness was trying to break free. I don't know which one is stronger. More or less, I still have to do it.

* * *

Jill's POV

"Hm...I'll have a...uhh...some milk please!" I ordered reading the menu. The drinks here are named pretty weirdly. But they're all really good. Though I shouldn't waste my money on drinks that aren't allowed for me just yet.

"Milk? That's it?" Muffy asked, giggling. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ya know, I'm still to young for all these fancy drinks, Muffy." I muttered.

"Alrighty then! Here's a fresh glass of MooMoo Milk, enjoy Jill!" she passed me the glass. Every drink here is fascinating. They are really good bartenders.

"Thanks, Muff!" I thanked her as she nodded in response. I chugged down my glass of milk. Yum.

"By the way, have you heard of that famous "Phantom Thief"?" she began. Muffy always has the latest news in the village. I almost choked.

"P-phantom thief?" I gulped. Muffy raised her eyebrows at me.

"Uh, yeah. Why have you met him?" she asked

I'm not sure what to tell her though. I do have met that flirty idiotic thief. Calling himself Phantom Skye. That time when he stole something from the Mansion. Though I tried to chase him, he used that weird beam thingy. I wonder how the hell he did that? Lumina could have caught him but no, she just had to be Lumina, the easily falls for cute guys Lumina.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey there, beautiful. Out for an evening walk?" the stranger greeted, acting all cool. I stared at him nonchalantly._

_"Uh, who are you?" I asked tiredly. Not another Rock slash Kai._

_"Hehe. I'm the Prince of the stars. People call me the Phantom Skye.." he introduced taking my hand and kissing it. I just raised an eyebrow._

_"Uhh...okay...what's your relationship with the Flemming's?" I asked really getting annoyed by flirts now._

_"Hm, Flemming's? You mean the owner of this mansion? Hehe, well.." he started to say, but was interrupted when the front doors opened. Lumina came barging out._

_"Hey! Your that famous thief who writes a letter beforehand! How did you get in when I doubled security!" she started to storm toward us. I was shocked._

_"What! Your that thief? You won't get away!" I began but was stopped when he began to smirk and move into a weird posture._

_"Hehe, it's sad that our lovely talk was interrupted, but then again, maybe we can meet again someday. CHICK BEAM fire!" he shouted and the next thing I know, my body won't move._

_"H-hey!" I shouted. That thief chuckled and and left hastily out, giving me one last wink before fading into the darkness._

_"Lumina!" I shouted at her. She was dreamily watching the path where Skye disappeared. She jumped startled when I called her._

_"That thief is so hot.." she mumbled dreamily going back inside her house._

_"L-Lumina! Help me out here!" I shouted but she didn't hear. I cursed at stood there for who knows how long. I'm gonna kill that thief someday. And Lumina too._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Um, Jill? Are you still there?" Muffy was waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked a million times.

"Oh, hehe, sorry." I apologized wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Muffy grinned and rolled her eyes at me.

"Jill, could you at least act like a girl sometimes?" she said, leaning infront of me. I chuckled.

"Being a girl means being all girly. It's gross. I'd rather be dirty." I exclaimed chuckling. Muffy just shook her head and tended to another customer which was Gustafa.

I smiled and placed my payment on the counter, standing up and attempting to leave.

"See ya later Muffy! Thanks for the refreshment!" I waved and left also waving at Griffin and Gustafa. Muffy happily waved back and went back to her chores.

I stood there and sighed. Muffy made me think of that Skye again. I've already had some few encounters of him other than that first time we've met. And they were certainly I felt something weird on those happenings as well. I shrugged walked back to my farm to put all these stuff I picked up in the shipping bin. Then I felt the urge to go to the Goddess Pond for a change. I shrugged and whistled for Polly, my one and only horse. I just loved riding on her. Even if the Goddess Pond is just a walk away. I'd rather ride her once in a while. She came rushing in and I climbed on it's back. We then walked to the Goddess Ponds, it was deserted, perfect.

I tied Polly up on a tree nearby, then I patted it and sat in front of the pond. Just staring at the water. It looks so magical. The Harvest Goddess...she told me that only certain farmers can see her. That only a farmer like me can ask for her help whenever we throw a certain object into her lake. I wonder why she does that? Doesn't she like all the other people?

I took a strawberry from my rucksack and threw it like a pro on the lake, and the next thing you know it, the Harvest Goddess appeared.

"Good morning, Jill." she greeted, smiling beautifully. I nodded in response.

"May I be of service?" she asked kindly. "Oh and thank you for the strawberry, I love it!" she thanked warmly. I smiled.

"Yep. Can I ask you something?" I questioned. She nodded and sat down beside me. Another question lingered my mind there. Doesn't she ever get wet?

"I was wondering why you show yourself to farmers only. Why not the other people?" I asked, very curiously. She chuckled gently.

"Hmm, a very good question my friend. Actually other people can see me, but apparently I don't usually let them. It depends on the person. And to me, farmers are very important. I'm not saying other people aren't. It's just, I chose farmers because they very well amuse me." she explained quite thoughtfully. I nodded, still a bit confused. Amuse her? What does that mean?

I was going to ask her another question when she suddenly glanced behind, a slow smile grew on her face.

"I have to bid you farewell now, dear. A Harvest Goddess has to do her duties." she then said turning back.

"Aww. Alright. See ya later!" I waved. She smiled and patted my head. Then magically disappeared. I love the Harvest Goddess. She's so nice, pretty and magical.

"Well, well. We meet again."

I turned around, it had gotten pretty quiet so the voice surprised me a bit.

There I saw _him_ again.

On the tree branch, grinning.

That Phantom Skye.

For once, I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Should I yell at him or something?

He came at a pretty awkward time.

"Speechless because of my looks, beautiful?" he asked jumping down. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Puh-lease." I muttered. He flashed a really handsome grin.

WHAT AM I SAYING?

Handsome, huh...fine I'll admit that he's...cute.

"May I ask you something?" he asked, tilting my chin. My heart thumped.

I didn't notice he was already THIS close to me.

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!

"Uhh...w-what do you want to know?" I asked, stuttering. Unbelievable!

He gave me a slight smirk.

"What is your name?" he murmured. "I never took a chance to ask it on our earlier encounters." he continued. I stared into his deep aquamarine eyes. They were very...beautiful.

"J-Jill." I answered. His smile widened. He let go of my chin and folded his hands. Giving a small chuckle after.

"My, my Jill. You are very easy to get infatuated." he mused. I blinked a lot of times as I absorbed this.

"H-hey! Your not using some dirty spell on me or something?" I yelled. He chuckled even more.

"Why should I? I'm not a magician." he obligingly answered. My knuckled began to tighten, but as I continued to glare at the man, they slowly retracted.

"Jill...what a beautiful name, I swear I'm not flirting anymore.." he mumbled, leaning on the tree trunk. I tilted my head in confusion like a cute puppy would do. He grinned at that.

"For that first time we met and onward, somebody stole from me as well. I just found out who." he continued to murmur. But I was still confused. He just kept smiling.

"WTH are you talking about?" I asked, inching a bit closer to him. His grin enlarged.

"You'll know." he briefly answered. I stared at him. At his..face. His oh so perfect face. He was so handsome.

GAH! NOT AGAIN!

But, in truth. Yeah, he was.

I absorbed what he said earlier.

_Somebody stole from me as well._

Hmm, so somebody stole from him? That's weird. He's a thief.

"Who stole from you?" I asked, getting confused again. Boy, I have so many questions today.

And once again, his smile grew.

He hesitated for a bit then answered:

"You."

I was shocked. Shocked.

"M-me?"

"That's right." he said, a huge smile on him.

"Oh. I see...what did I steal?" I asked, getting all nervous. My cheeks were warming up. I don't know why I'm feeling this way for a thief. But it's so strong.

"I think you know. Actually I'm the one who's supposed to steal it from you. But I guess you got mine first." he said closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled it all out. He seemed..troubled.

"I can't believe this day has come. I thought it never would." he murmured mostly to himself. He looked sad all of a sudden.

"S-Skye?" I called, he opened his eyes slowly, showing sadness in them.

"I stole your heart didn't I?" I asked, really embarrassed. He smiled and nodded.

"I-I..I.." My tongue was tied. I really don't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything. Actually it's alright if you reject me. I just want to confess." he said, voice dropping again. He was so sad. I felt a huge wave

"Skye. I don't hate you. And I won't reject you." I said bravely. He smiled sadly.

"Oh really? A girl like you shouldn't go out with a bad influence like me." he said turning around, his hand leaning on the tree. I touched his shoulder.

"Skye.."

He didn't say anything. So I crept down and popped up in front of him. I glared at his eyes. He was surprised for a bit, but didn't move.

Our faces was inches apart. I could smell his perfume breath. Breathing in and out.

"Skye, all the encounters we had. They were special. Even though I thought they were annoying. Every time I see you, it makes me heart go wild. And I'm mostly confused about it. But now that you said all those. I know now. You actually stole MY heart first."

I said all this firmly, not losing eye contact. I glared at his beautiful aquamarine eyes as he stared back at my amethyst orbs.

He slowly regained his smile, inching closer and closer to me.

"That's good to hear." he murmured.

He kissed me softly and there's where it all began.

_A beautiful relationship._

_I think._

_Or maybe a cute one._

_Or well, who cares._

_I guess stealing sometimes isn't so bad huh?_

_Well in Skye's case that is.

* * *

_

Haha XD

I ALWAYS make my couples kiss in the end :3

I am so lame XD

But yeah, I still wish you liked it peeps!

Reviews are VERY much appreciated! :D


End file.
